Potter Pinocchio
by Ashes Of The Innocent
Summary: One day, Scorpius does something terrible to Albus Potter…he turns his nose in Pinocchio's nose…in every way possible. SLASH, don't like, don't read.


**Title: **Potter Pinocchio

**Summary: **One day, Scorpius does something terrible to Albus Potter…he turns his nose in Pinocchio's nose…in every way possible. SLASH, don't like, don't read.

**Pairing: **SLASH, Scorpius/Albus, XD

**Disclaimer: **No, don't own HP, unfortunately...*sigh*

* * *

"You loser," Albus hissed in a low voice at the Slytherin. The son of the Boy-Who-Lived had both his hands covering his nose. "You idiot!" raged Albus, glaring at Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius shrugged and tried to keep a straight face, but a giggle still escaped until he couldn't help it – he burst out laughing. He had accidently turned Albus' nose, straight and small, into a nose which resembled "Pinocchio's" (whoever that was), Muggle-born girl had told them at breakfast earlier today, amused. It was long and made out of wood.

"I'll kill—" But Albus didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Scorpius fell off his chair laughing even harder, taking it with him. The wooden stick had grown even longer now; and together with Albus' shocked face made a very funny sight. "Stop laughing, you git," Albus snapped, staring at the nose in between his eyes. "It's not funny."

"It _is _funny," chortled Scorpius getting back up and straightening his chair. He grinned and bit his lip.

"I hate you," Albus muttered, continuing to glower at his friend/enemy. Whatever he was, Albus usually didn't know – but now he knew he was an utter git. To his dismay, the stick only grew longer. "What – but I didn't – MALFOY!"

Scorpius had started sneaking to their dorm, but was stopped when Albus shouted. He spun round, a look of fake innocence on his face. "Yes, Albus? Are you all right?" he said politely, as if he were talking to his father.

"No, I bloody well am not! Lo – look what you did!" whined Albus, making the blond boy roll his eyes. Albus was overreacting now – it wasn't _that _bad.

_On second thought, _Scorpius chuckled inside, _it pretty much is._

"Malfoy, you idiot!" said Albus, for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry, Potter, I—"

"You ruined it," he complained. Scorpius sighed and wanted to shout, "STOP COMPLAING, YOU CRYBABY!" but bit his lip and resisted the urge.

"But you do look pretty cute with it, you know," Scorpius smirked. Albus blushed but went on about his nose. Scorpius suddenly remembered something that Muggle-born had said about this Pinocchio. Could she be right…? Well, he had to figure out.

"Was James disappointed when you were Sorted in Slytherin?" he said softly. Albus stopped and looked up. Scorpius saw the clear hurt in his eyes, but it was necessary – he had to know.

"No…" Albus said his eyes on the ground. He cursed when the damn thing grew bigger. When he glanced up at his friend, he saw a gleam in Scorpius' eye. Feeling suspicious he asked, "You okay, Malfoy?"

Scorpius, sensing his suspicion nodded and asked something else. "Do you hate me?"

"At the moment, yes," grumbled the boy.

Longer.

Scorpius walked closer towards dark-haired companion.

"Are you nervous?" His voice softer this time.

"No," Albus protested.

Nothing.

Scorpius now sat near Albus, so their shoulders were touching. Albus stopped for a moment and caught his breath.

"Now?"

"No."

Longer.

Scorpius stopped a smirk from flickering on his face, and instead went on. "Ever loved anyone, Potter?"

"Yes."

"Apart from your parents and siblings."

"No."

Longer.

Scorpius put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Albus tensed.

"D'you love her?" In spite of the look of surprise the Potter was giving him, he knew full well who he was talking about.

"No," said Albus, quietly.

Scorpius let out a breath, as if in relief when the nose didn't grow. He had to get the question out, before he lost his chance. He put his hand under Albus' chin and turned the boy's face towards him. Albus blushed even harder now.

"Do you love me?" The question was out in a barely audible whisper, but Albus still caught it.

"N – no," he said, but knew the answer was such a big lie.

Scorpius knew it too because the stick grew. He smirked and before Albus could breathe, he crushed his lips with the other boy's ones. Albus gasped, letting Scorpius kiss him harder than ever.

When they were finished (and they took a lot of time, Scorpius was glad), the two Slytherins stared into each other's eyes. Scorpius could feel those green ones boring a hole in his heart – it was a big hole, which could only seal itself, _once love is found._

"Did you like it?" asked Scorpius, smirking again. Albus gave him a small smile and said, "No."

"No?" repeated Scorpius, chuckling. "Well, how about this one?" And they kissed again, Albus not hesitating anymore.

* * *

AN: So…what did ya think? Like? Hate? Love? Despise? Drop a review, whether it is a flame or praise...but I'll ignore flames, so you might as well not bother. :-) That was the first time I wrote a Scorpius/Albus fic, so tell me if anything's wrong – AKA, OOC-ness, cheesiness, and such things!

Thanks for reading. :)

~Trippy

PS. I know it's sort of rushed, but that's pretty much how all my stories are…also, it's the shortest thing I've ever written. XD New record.

Also, if you didn't get it, Albus was lying and his nose growing longer, making him like Pinocchio…I'm no good at explaining things, which is why I confuse half the people I talk to…lol


End file.
